koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura Sanada/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yukimura Sanada. Samurai Warriors *"It's now or never!" *"Come forth!" *"It's over!" *"With this blow..." *"I shall seal your fate!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"I come forth!" *"Witness the fury of my spear!" *"Press on! Victory is near!" *"The world shall witness the power of the Sanada Clan!" *"The enemy is strong! Stay alert!" *"Let us use the momentum we have gained here!" *"I bow to your skills!" *"Well done!" *"Most impressive, my lord!" *"I bow to your skills!" *"You are indeed an exceptional warrior!" *"We must all follow your example!" *"Most impressive, my lord!" *"A formidable foe!" *"This does not bode well..." *"We shall fight to the bitter end!" *"You have my thanks." *"I am in your debt, my lord!" *"I cannot die! Not yet!" *How unfortunate that I must show my back to the enemy..." *"Not yet! The fire has not left my..." *"My spear shall know no defeat!" *"I will show no mercy in battle!" *"Determination breeds victory!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"Yukimura Sanada returns to battle!" *"My spear shall lead me to victory!" *"Flame!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" *"Witness the might of the Sanada!" *"My will shall prevail!" *"My spear is unstoppable!" *"My body may perish... But never my spirit!" *"Determination breeds victory!" *"With this blow... I shall seal your fate!" *"Come back and try again later! I shall be waiting for you!" Empires *"Their desire is greater then ours." *"Our mighty spirit is too much for the enemy!" *"I refuse to go out like this." *"I'm not done yet, the Sanada spirit burns in me yet!" *"You are in danger out there! Fall Back!" *"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" *"We can turn the tide! Battle on my brave companions!" *"We mustn't lose our faith... we will prevail!" *"Nothing can stop me now!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"Witness the might of the Sanada!" *"I am not proud to turn my back to the enemy." *"I wasn't man enough... retreat is my only option!" *"Forgive me, I must retreat." *"This base is mine!" *"A base... lost!" *"I've never seen such prowess!" *"I am indebted to you." *"I am grateful for your aid!" *"Let us build on this to claim victory!" *"I knew you could do it!" *"Truly amazing!" *"You are a warrior of great skill!" *"Impressive!" *"It is time to put an end to this, once and for all!" *"Burn my spirit; and destroy the enemy in one fell swoop!" *"The time has come to fight back!" *"Your not done yet! Look deep inside and find the fire within!" *"Your not done yet! Fight until the very last!" *"You are the greatest swordsmen of our age!" *"Musashi, I am in your debt!" *"My spear will allow you to go no further." *"A lone attacker.. you are brave, but foolish!" *"May the spirit of the Sanada fill me with almighty strength!" *"Prepare yourself for decent into the pit of hell!" *"The time has come to prove my worth against a mighty adversary!" *"I am Yukimura Sanada! Stand down or be slain!" *"There is reason for me to live yet." *"The advantage is ours, but we must remain focused!" *"Our forces are evenly matched, the resolve of our offices will decide this battle!" *"We may be on the back foot, but our indomitable spirit will stave off defeat!" *"We mustn't be defeated here... Retreat! *"Now that I am here, things are going to be different!" *"My spear and my soul are at your service!" *"My most humble thanks for your invaluable assistance." *"You really came through for me there!" *"Things are getting out of hand, we need assistance!" *"Now you will have a taste of Sanada strategy!" *"If you say one more word, I will have your tongue!" *"They are only words... don't take the bait!" *"An enemy officer is in our hands!" *"Captured... the ultimate indignity." *"From now on my spear will follow your lead." *"Burn on my spear, and capture that base!" *"Lets crush them! Advance!" *"I'll protect this base with all I have!" *"Onward! We cannot abandon a friend in need!" *"I'll keep this base under guard." *"Prepare to attack!" *"Fall back! We will regroup at the base!" *"Charge!" *"Fortify the defenses!" *"Fall in!" *"Proceed at will!" *"We are too thin at the back, call for aid!" *"Understood, I'm on my way!" *"Understood, I'm already there!" *"Now is the time to join forces and attack!" *"Lets go, together we can't fail!" *"I'll take care of the enemy, please guard the base." *"I'm moving to attack, you'll keep the territory safe!" *"We'll join the charge as well." *"So this is the base they are after... not on my watch!" *"We cannot hold them off, fall back!" *" They are not getting away from me!" *"Stand tall; let the enemy exhaust themselves upon you!" *"Let us fly through the battlefield like winged demons!" *"Turn your ambition to rage! We will prevail!" *"Too terrified to move, huh... Coward!" *"My spirit is like my will, neither will ever break!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"I will show you the true way of the warrior." *"March forth with honor!" *"I will show you the true meaning of honor!" *"My spirit burns!" *"My path is clear!" *"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" *"Fear not! Your defeat was an honorable one." *"Nothing can stop me now!" *"My spirit soars without bounds!" *"My spear will make short work of you!" *"The fighting spirit that burns within me can never be extinguished!" *"Neither my spirit, nor my spear shall ever waiver." Samurai Warriors 4 *"Tsuranukitōsu wa, waga shin'nen!" - "Piercing is my belief!" *"Tayori ni shite iru!" - "I'm counting on you!" *"Yukimura, otomo tsukamatsuru!" - "Shall we go, my lord?" *"Mitsunari-dono no yari to narimashou!" - "Lord Mitsunaru, let's fight as friend!" *"Waga yari ga sakigake to naran!" - "My spear will not let you be ahead." *"Aniue ga ireba kokorodzuyoi!" - "I assure you of victory, brother." *"Sanada no sen, goran are!" - "Sanada, heading out!" *"O makase o." - "I'll take care of it." *"Moeagare!" - "Burn!" *"Moeyo tamashī!" - "Burning soul!" *"Ukete mi yo." - "Look at this." *"Moyashi tsukuse!" - "I'll burn you!" *"Tōshi yo!" - "Fighting spirit!" *"Honō to moero!" - "Let the fire burn!" *"Yukimura Sanada stands unbowed!" *"None shall surpass me!" *"I expect nothing less from you, brother." *"Taste the spear of the Sanada!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"Witness the might of the Sanada!" Warriors Orochi *"Through your soul!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"With this blow..." *"...I shall seal your fate!" *"Here I come!" *"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"I see now the legends of your might were true!" *"Truly amazing!" *"Impressive!" *"You are a warrior of great skill!" *"I refuse to go out like this..." *"I am indebted to you..." *"I am grateful for your aid!" *"Yukimura Sanada will not let you pass!" *"I must discard my pride... if I want to survive." *"No! ...Surely my time is not yet come!" *"Wonderful, Musashi!" *"It seems the rumors of your greatness are true after all!" *"Musashi... I would have been lost without you." *"My lord, you are truly without peer!" *"My lord, you show me the way!" *"My lord, you have my undying gratitude." *"To fight alongside my hero is an honor indeed!" *"Your spear... I almost cannot trace its movements!" *"Thank you, my lord Zhao Yun!" *"I knew you were the greatest warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You have shown me the way, Zhang Liao!" *"You honor me with your assistance!" *"Lord Guan Yu, I am proud to have witnessed your greatness." *"So this is the might of Guan Yu..." *"Please, Lord Yuan Shao, lend me your strength!" *"The pride of the Sanada is on the line!" *"There is no shame in losing to the best." *"I kept my belief... until the last..." *"The moment is finally here." *"It was an honor to cross spears with my hero!" *"The Dragon of Chang Shan is indeed the greatest warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"Yukimura will be your opponent!" *"I have never known the like of your might..." *"Thank you... You have allowed me a glorious death.." *"I cannot choose my opponent; I can only fight with honor!" *"It's no good... I cannot bring myself to damage such delicate beauty..." *"Xing Cai... My final opponent..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Yukimura Sanada returns to battle!" *"I will aid you!" *"You see that?!" *"My warrior spirit burns with the flames of justice!" *"So.. This is the true power of Fu Xi..." *"No one else is capable of such feats!" *"Lord Fu Xi, I request your assistance!" *"Lu Meng, you are a truly impressive warrior!" *"My lord, you are truly fit to be called a hero!" *"My lord! Your aid is greatly appreciated." *"Devil monkey! With this spear, I will banish you back to whence you came!" *"I will never give up... never..." *"Done in... by an ape..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I shall display the spirit of the warrior!" *"We did it! Victory is ours!" *"I approach each battle with burning desire!" *"The will of the warrior shall conquer all!" *"That was how the Sanada like to fight a battle!" *"Here, take this. I would be happy if you would agree to use it." *"I knew you could do it. I am impressed." *"You have brought dishonor to yourself with those results..." *"In the last battle, I defeated numerous enemies. I must look beyond this achievement and strive to better myself even further." *"Recently, I have fought in many battles. That is for the best, as I am a warrior who can only speak with his spear." *"I am ashamed of the battle you saw me fight. I hope that I am given a chance to reclaim my honor!" *"This is a most enjoyable feast. Who could have expected such a thing in a world like this..." *"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"You and only you are a peerless force of might!" *"You are the greatest ninja in the land!" *"My lady, your skill in battle is truly incredible!" *"Master Zhao Yun, you are worthy of being a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Ma Dai, you are worthy of being a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Until I have completely exhausted my will to fight, I will not fall back!" *"It is the mark of a true samurai to overcome oneself in battle. Charge!" *"Magnificent!" *"Well done." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Yukimura Sanada returns to battle!" *"I must leave this battle behind." *"The skills of the ninja are wondrous indeed." *"I am sorry for the trouble." *"You fought magnificently!" *"If only you found me in a better state..." *"Master Zhao Yun, it is like your spear is a part of you!" *"Master Zhao Yun, you have all my thanks." *"Master Ma Dai, so that is what you can bring to the battlefield?" *"Master Ma Dai, I am most indebted to you." *"Well done! That was invigorating to watch." *"That was a magnificent effort! You fought with greater intensity than ever before!" *"Thank you for your support. This debt of gratitude will not go unpaid!" *"I had faith that you would come. This assistance is most appreciated." *"I have awaited this showdown for many a moon. Now I must stride into battle!" *"I must withdraw now. Your skills did not disappoint. I leave filled with deep admiration." *"Your ninja tricks are magnificent. I am glad to be allied with you." *"Thank you for your help. May you always appear in my moment of need." *"That was magnificent to say the least! My lady, you are the paragon of a warrior!" *"I am ashamed you have seen me in such a state. Your brother-in-law is a fool, my lady!" *"Master Zhao Yun, you wield your spear with complete mastery! You seem to rise above the Earth itself." *"Master Zhao Yun, please accept my gratitude. With your backing, I will fear no enemy!" *"Master Ma Dai, is this what you are capable of? How I have savored witnessing the military arts of Xiliang!" *"Master Ma Dai, you have my thanks! May you always come to my aid so effortlessly." *"In mind, body, and soul, you are a true warrior!" *"Marvelous! Your fighting spirit has fueled my thirst for battle!" *"The profundity of my gratitude surpasses even the deepest ocean. I will repay you one day, I swear!" *"Good of you to come. Let us fight our way through this maelstrom together!" *"It would honor my caste if our weapons crossed in battle. I shall meet you with all of my might!" *"I may have lost, but both of us fought for honor and pride. There can be no regrets." *"What techniques you have to read the situation with such accuracy. I pray that you are always close by." *"Thank you. As long as I have you on my side, I hold no fear in putting my life on the line." *"My lady, you fight with great ease. Together, let us put an end to these troubled times!" *"My lady, have you come to reprimand me for my foolishness? Thank you deeply for coming to my aid." *"Master Zhao Yun, in all the Three Kingdoms, you are a one-of-a-kind warrior!" *"You stroll right into a situation as treacherous as this? You must be made of courage!" *"When fighting by your side, Master Ma Dai, I have the strange feeling that I am almost invincible." *"I have been saved again due to your kind consideration. You give me the strength to fight to the utmost of my powers!" *"I am Yukimura Sanada! I hereby request a duel!" *"You're strong, but I can still fight!" *"The more resistance I face, the stronger I become!" *"There's no need to hold yourself back! Come at me with everything you've got!" *"Such speed! You make for a most fearsome opponent." *"As I expected, I need to use my full strength to defeat you!" *"My lady, I request a duel with you!" *"Impressive, my lady. You're not holding back at all!" *"As one warrior to another... I can give no ground!" *"My spear shall give you the full force of my fighting spirit!" *"Such strength behind every blow! This is the spear of Zhao Yun?" *"I can accept you as my final adversary. Now see my pride as a warrior!" *"Master Ma Dai, I have been waiting for this moment!" *"I can hardly read your skillful movements...!" *"Peril only hones the strength of one's convictions! Now, you will learn this lesson by my spear!" *"I shall fight you, as best I can!" *"I look forward to fighting the spear of the dragon!" *"Then I shall stand against you with everything I have." *"I have no words to express my gratitude! I shall give this battle my all!" *"Master Kanetsugu, this is another product of an age of chaos." Warriors Orochi 4 *"My beliefs shall pierce through!" *"We shall set an example for one and all!" *"I only hope I can live up to your high expectations..." *"You and I have what it takes to claim victory!" *"I trained with my spear on a dry riverbed, and reexamined my image of myself. Now my spear and soul have both been further honed. I shall aid everyone even more than before!" *"Sparring with a whole range of different people was good for me. I came to notice many things that I otherwise would not have seen. Even more than that, I feel like I've strengthened my connection with everyone." Warriors All-Stars *"Yukimura Sanada stands victorious!" *"I have defeated our enemy!" *"I am the ultimate warrior!" *"On my honor as a samurai, I cannot retreat from this battle!" *"The conviction of the Sanada shall now be tested!" *"I have to retreat. My apologies!" *"Things seem to be moving in our favor." *"Most impressive!" *"You need to take better care of yourself. Please, don't get too reckless." *"Thank you for the aid! I will repay this with future deeds in battle." *"This spear represents my soul as a samurai!" *"My valor has not burned out yet!" *"Master Mitsunari. I request a duel!" *"Most impressive, Master Mitsunari. I will hone my skills for the day we fight again." *"Master Zhao Yun, your spear work is just incredible!" *"Master Zhao Yun, you are bold indeed! It is an honor to fight alongside you!" *"Master Zhao Yun!" *"Master Lu Bu, such wonderful deeds!" *"Being able to see a Demon in battle, first-hand! I could ask for no less as a warrior!" *"Master Lu Bu!" *"Lady Wang Yuanji, you complete your duty with such a sense of calm." *"It's all thanks to your efforts, Lady Wang Yuanji, that I can simply concentrate on the battle in front of me!" *"Lady Wang Yuanji!" *"Master Zhou Cang, most impressive indeed!" *"Your speed and strength are something else, Master Zhou Cang. I want to learn as much as I can from you." *"Master Zhou Cang!" *"You are a reassuring presence in battle, Master Mitsunari!" *"You have become even stronger! That's my dear comrade, Master Mitsunari!" *"Master Mitsunari!" *"Lady Naotora, just maintain that pace!" *"There are no clans and no leaders in this world. We have to fight simply for ourselves, Lady Naotora!" *"Lady Naotora!" *"Your sword skills are exemplary, Master Arima. That's all I can say." *"An officer of your skills, Master Arima, is rare even in our warring states!" *"Master Arima!" *"You aren't even at full power yet, are you Master Darius?" *"You are reliable indeed, Master Darius. Meeting you has changed my feelings about Oni." *"Master Darius!" *"You are the Great Devil indeed, Master Nobunyaga!" *"Master Nobunyaga, well done! I will do everything I can for your future cat kingdom!" *"Master Nobunyaga!" *"You are most impressive in battle, Slayer!" *"Miss Ōka, you have become even stronger! I hope we can train together sometime!" *"Miss Ōka!" *"Such accurate sniping. I'm impressed, Miss Horō!" *"Miss Horō, press the attack! I will watch your back!" *"Miss Horō!" *"Master Tokitsugu, I sense your soul in the way you fight!" *"You are a true hero, Master Tokitsugu. It is my honor to spend this time with you!" *"Master Tokitsugu!" *"It's almost like you're dancing, Miss Kasumi." *"Willpower strong enough to overcome even fate. I wish to learn all I can from you!" *"Miss Kasumi!" *"The enemy is completely confused by you, Miss Marie!" *"No one can consider you small, Miss Marie. Your presence, and the difference you make, are so large!" *"Miss Marie!" *"Miss Honoka, you are burning so hot again today!" *"I can't leave everything to you, Miss Honoka. You can count on me to take it back, Yukimura!" *"Miss Honoka!" *"Your traps are incredible, Miss Laegrinna!" *"I see. That's how you use your traps! The way you fight is extremely interesting, Miss Laegrinna!" *"Miss Laegrinna!" *"Miss Millennia, just what is the source of your valor?" *"I'm always so surprised by your strength, Miss Millennia. Is “nothingness” your secret? Or something else?" *"Miss Millennia!" *"So these are the moves of a super ninja!" *"Master Hayabusa, you are incredible! How would you like to become a shinobi for the Sanada?" *"Master Hayabusa!" *"I always rely heavily on you in battle, Miss Ayane." *"This world isn't too bad. I met such an incredible shinobi as you, after all." *"Miss Ayane!" *"There are no gaps in your attack, Master William!" *"I never tire of watching your sword in action! The samurai spirit can even be found overseas!" *"Master William!" *"Miss Sophie, you're so full of energy!" *"Your alchemy is so mysterious, Miss Sophie. It gives me energy too." *"Miss Sophie!" *"Wielding such a massive weapon so easily! Incredible!" *"I have come to rely so heavily on your strength and advice, Miss Plachta." *"Miss Plachta!" *"I sense a burning soul inside you, Miss Arnice." *"Your incredible power is all used to protect your friends. My friendship with you is irreplaceable, Miss Arnice." *"Miss Arnice!" *"Your strength knows no bounds, Miss Chris!" *"Your strength is inhuman, that's for sure. But I also know of the kind face that lies beneath your mask." *"Miss Chris!" *"I never thought cards could be such a powerful weapon!" *"Having you along, Miss Rio, makes me feel truly blessed. Let's continue on our way together!" *"Miss Rio!" *"Lady Tamaki, you are quite incredible!" *"Lady Tamaki, I'm sure that seeing you in battle will bring bravery to the people in this world." *"Lady Tamaki!" *"You always look so ferocious in battle, Master Setsuna." *"I'm almost overwhelmed, Master Setsuna. I will strive to become even a little more like you!" *"Master Setsuna!" *"Your bravery strikes fear in our enemy, Master Shiki!" *"Such a cold yet violent battle. That is the path you walk, Master Shiki." *"Master Shiki!" *"I fight on the strength of my beliefs!" *"Witness how the Sanada fight a battle!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Pokémon Conquest *"We shall prove our might today!" *"Protect this land with all we have!" *"Now!" *"Still fast asleep..." *"You can't move?" *"Time to finish this!" *"I fear our prospects are grim..." *"Take this! (Attack)!" *"Time to use my (Item)!" *"This is how a real Warrior fights!" *"Come with me, (Pokémon)." *"I was not strong enough..." *"Any who dare cross the path of my (Leader)... They will find themselves taught a lesson by Yukimura and (Pokémon)!" *"We can go no further. We must retreat for now..." *"We can go no further." *"No... I have proven unworthy..." *"You may be my enemy today, but I sense true greatness in you!" *"Our determination carried us through to victory." *"Victory... And all in the name of protecting what is dear to us." *"I shall show this world the way a true Warrior lives!" *"Forward!" *"Defeated... Twice... But we must not retreat! Let's prove the strength of our indomitable spirit, once and for all!" *"If I can be of service to you, then I graciously accept." *"I'm no longer needed in this army, it seems..." *"It seems like a long time since I fought a battle..." *"There is no reason for me to remain here any longer. We shall meet again on the battlefield!" *"This is all due to my inadequacy... I must become more devoted." *"Would it be okay to set out on a training trip so that (Pokémon) and I might become closer?" *"You know, I really crave the chance to meet some different kinds of Pokémon. Would you permit me a little trip in order to do so?" *"Thank you very much. I shall return soon." *"Oh, I see... Well, that's a pity." *"I've returned. That was a great trip. And it would appear that (Pokémon) and I now share a stronger bond than ever before." *"I've returned from a fantastic voyage. Oh, and I brought (Pokémon) with me." *"How weak of me, to go catching a cold... What I need now is medicine..." *"I must have caught that cold from the neighboring kingdom. I think I need some medicine." *"This has to be hay fever... They say that hayfever pills work wonders in these situations..." *"I'm feeling this heat, I must say. Still, (Pokémon) appears to like it..." *"I'm f-feeling the cold, I m-must say. Still, (Pokémon) appears to like it." *"But the rain seems to be doing (Pokémon) some good..." *"A good chance to buy some items that will be of use in future battles." *"Well, well... Who's this coming over?" *"(Pokémon)... I feel that there is a bond between you and me, unlike any I have ever felt. Do you feel something too? I shall grow stronger if we remain together, I think. I'm counting on you, (Pokémon)!" *"(Pokémon)... Now I feel an even greater strength when I am with you... I know you feel it too." *"I'm sure that I shall grow even stronger if we remain together! I'm still counting on you, (Pokémon)." *"Yes, gone since the morning. Where could (Pokémon) be?" *"I was worried, you know! But... No, I'm glad you're back. This is for me, you say?" *"(Pokémon)... What is happening to you?" *"Wonderful!" *"I'm sorry, (Pokémon)... I shall not forget you..." *"We are starting to gather together a good group of allies, but we must build further! Come on, (Pokémon) - we must be absolute in our devotion!" *"We've got ourselves quite a few allies now! The Pokémon obviously appreciate it too!" *"Congratulations! You now have 50 allies! The Pokémon seem happy to have more friends around, too." *"That looks like fun. Shall we take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"It would please me to show this sight to people from other lands!" *"Now is our chance to recruit Warriors from other kingdoms. Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"A fine opportunity! Time to form a link." *"Pity... We have to first get to (Kingdom) before we can link with that kind of Pokémon..." *"Hmm... It's noisy over there..." *"Magnificent! This is fitting for the start of a new year. Isn't it, (Pokémon)!" *"Right! This must mean that they appreciate everything we are doing for them... The Pokémon seem pleased as well." *"Oh, what is this? You can sense everyone's anger... Even the Pokémon seem unhappy." *"We won't let them get away with this! Let's show them what we've got. Come, (Pokémon)!" *"I shall continue to use my power as best I can!" *"I shall remain totally devoted to the pursuit of wisdom!" *"M-Me? Really? Well, that's... that's a great honor!" *"This is a most happy occasion for both (Pokémon) and myself." *"What shall I look after for you?" *"Please, leave it to me!" *"Understood! I'll take care of this!" *"You've changed your mind." *"We're off, (Pokémon)!" *"Which would you like, (Pokémon)?" *"Right... What would be the smart choice?" *"Right, let us begin." *"Right!" *"Excellent!" *"Very good!" *"Hmm." *"No..." *"How...?" *"What would be best?" *"More junk... Can't we find some kind of use for it?" *"Excellent! I feel great power!" *"Right, so I've just got to push this button?" *"What on earth...? This power..." *"I'm filled with a new strength!" *"I know this is out of the blue... But you have served admirably. I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"Together, let's make this the best army that we can!" *"The strength of the (Leader) army... We've got to do something about it..." *"My will wasn't strong enough..." Kessen Category:Quotes